The Godfather: Naruto Edition
by MP5
Summary: AU fic. What if Naruto was raised with the Corleone family as his foster parents for 11 years and then goes back to Konoha? NaruHina, eventual ShikaTem and more. HIATUS.
1. Birth of a Legend

MP5 Presents: The Godfather: Naruto Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and most likely never will. The Godfather is property of Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo. The plot however, is my idea mixed in with Masahi Kishimoto's. All names of certain characters' family members that were not mentioned in the series are mine.

Chapter One: Birth of a legend

It was that fateful night in Konoha when Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox demon attacked the Village Hidden in The Leaves. The Yondaime was getting ready to battle Kyuubi, knowing full well he couldn't kill the demon. So he devised a plan with the Sandaime for what was to happen.

"If I don't make it out alive, Sarutobi-sensei, I want you to go with the plan I talked to you about if things go awry." said the Yondaime.

"I understand why that would happen, Yondaime." replied Sandaime. "After all, you are sealing Kyuubi inside the newborn."

"Right." said Yondaime. "So you know what to do. Make sure you include the letter explaining everything."

"I Will." replied Sandaime.

Hours later, the fierce battle was over. The Kyuubi had been sealed inside a newborn child named Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime stepped out onto the balcony and made an announcement.

"The Yondaime has defeated the Kyuubi, but has sacrificed his life in doing so." Said Sandaime. "The Kyuubi has been weakened enough and was sealed inside this boy, Uzumaki Naruto, in the Yondaime's last moments of life. The Yondaime's last wish is that you all treat Naruto as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. Furthermore, I hereby decree that there will be no open mention of what happened this night, not even to your children, and those who do will be put through a large punishment."

At once, the crowd gathered grew angry.

"The Kyuubi is still alive!" shouted a villager. "Kill the boy!" shouted another. Immediately, the crowd had to be held back by ANBU as the Third Hokage went back inside the tower.

"Damn. Things aren't looking good. Looks like I have to go with the Backup plan." Said the Sandaime to himself. He talked to a nearby ANBU member with Silver hair, one red eye, and a noticeable scar over the red eye. He was instructed to take the next flight from the nearest airport along with the newborn to America, where he was to leave the baby with a particular family in New York. The ANBU did as told, and 24 hours later, he showed up at a large mansion in the upper-class section of Little Italy. He placed the blonde-haired baby in the hands of a man named Vito Corleone.

"Corleone-san," said the young ANBU member. "This letter should explain everything."

"Thank you, Kakashi." Said Vito. "I shall take care of him as promised."

The Silver-haired ANBU memeber bowed and jumped off into the night. As Vito opened the letter and read it, he remembered the blonde man he took under his wing so many years ago. Vito finished reading the letter and turned to his wife.

"Looks like one of my apprentices had a son." said Vito.

"Then we shall take care of him as our own, as you did with his father all those years ago." replied Mrs. Corleone.

Vito turned to one of his men. "Remember, now that this boy is a Corleone, don't allow him to be harmed, but don't allow him to be disrespected, either. Luca, I am asking you to protect this boy."

"I will, Godfather. I will also take him under my wing. He needs to learn how to defend himself if he is to return to his home village when he is older." replied Luca Brassi, one of Vito's men.

"Then it is done." replied Vito. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are now a Corleone. Welcome to the family."

The blonde-haired baby smiled at Vito, cooing happily.

-------------------------------------------

11 years later

Naruto was called into Vito's office in the Corleone mansion. Naruto was wondering if he was in trouble. As he opened the door, Vito motioned for him to come over.

"Naruto, have a seat." said Vito in a calm manner.

"Vito-oji-san," replied Naruto, his Japanese heritage kicking in, thanks to the Kyuubi. "I mean, Godfather. Why did you call for me?" asked Naruto as he sat down. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you have not, Naruto." replied Vito. "I do fear for your safety however. The Cuneos, Barzinis, and the Straccis are targeting you since they know you are Luca Brassi's apprentice. Therefore, I am sending you back to your home village to become a Ninja."

"I understand." said Naruto. "So ninja really do exist, huh?"

"Yes they do." replied Vito. "However, I will not allow you to go into the village unarmed. When you leave tonight, you will be on our family's private jet. An M1911A1 .45 caliber Handgun will be in a shoulder holster that you will wear, and two spare 14-round magazines, along with a Garrotte wire, will be packed in your luggage. Also, Luca Brassi will provide you with a bulletproof vest, which you will also wear going into the village."

Vito then took out a card and certificate and handed it to Naruto.

"What's this? Naruto asked.

"These are items that will allow you to access your bank account from Konoha, the village you are going to, as well as get a stash of weapons we reserved for you at the weapons shop there." replied Vito. "The certificate is for the bank, and they will give you a card that allows you to access your bank account. The card is to be presented at Shinkatoma Weapons shop, a family owned operation in Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Godfather." replied Naruto. "But where will I stay?"

"We have reserved a small apartment for you in Konoha." explained Vito. "Your guardian there is a man by the name of Iruka Umino. He will also be your teacher in the academy where you will study to be a Ninja. But the first thing you will do when you get there is meet with the village leader, the Hokage."

"So I leave tonight, Correct?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto." replied Vito. "This is just for your own safety. I would rather have you stay here, my son, but circumstances prevent that."

"Thank you then, Godfather." said Naruto, kissing Vito's hand respectfully. "Arigato, Oji-san."

"You are welcome, 'Naruto-kun'." replied Vito with a small smirk on his face.

And thus, Naruto found himself at the gates of Konoha a plane flight later. Dressed in a Fedora, suit, red tie and sunglasses, he approached the gate, where he was stopped by ANBU guards.

"Who are you and what is your buisness here?" asked one of them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone, and I am moving into my apartment here." replied Naruto.

The ANBU guards suddenly remembered this name as they had been instructed by the Hokage. They were told that despite the fact Naruto was the Kyuubi's container, he was to be respected and not trifled with if you wanted to keep your kneecaps or tongue. Luca Brassi, the man who trained Naruto, as they were informed, was as tough and efficient as any Jounin despite his stocky build.

The Guards bowed and ushered him in, taking him to meet the Hokage. After Naruto got acquainted with the village leader, he went to his apartment which had a great view of the Mount Rushmore-esque Hokage monument, and got settled.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Naruto said to himself. After unpacking his things, he went off to Shinkatoma weapons shop for his weapon stash, still dressed in the mobster outfit he came in with. When he arrived at the shop, the weapons he saw were rather impressive, despite the fact that they were mostly melee weapons. He went to the counter and was greeted by a cheerful looking man .

"Welcome to my shop! I am Tenoshi Shinkatoma. How may I help you?" said the owner of the shop. Naruto presented the card that Don Vito gave him.

"Ah, Corleone-san." said Tenoshi respectfully. "Come with me. Your weapons are in the back."

Naruto was guided into the back room where he picked up a hand cart and loaded two large boxes and 4 small boxes onto it and brought it to his apartment. He opened up each box one by one.

The first box he opened was a Modified Tommy Gun called 'The Dillinger'. It came with three 75-round drum magazines plus one already loaded. the stock was changed from solid to folding. All in all, it was the type of gun that could turn an enemy ninja into swiss cheese in a matter of seconds. Naruto smiled as he pulled back the charging bolt and let it slap forward hearing a satisfying "KA-CLAK" come from the mechanism. He put it away and opened another box. Inside this box was a Sawed-off Remington M37 pump-action shotgun modified to feed from a compact 10-round drum magazine. 10 more drums of ammunition came with the M37, and the gun itself was modified to fire rapidly if the trigger was held down while moving the pump mechanism rapidly, or as the technique was called, Slam firing. He put the gun down and opened one of the smaller boxes. This next box held a gold-plated 8-shot double action Colt Python .357 magnum revolver. It came with 10 preloaded revolver clips, which meant that all 8 rounds were clipped together in a ring for fast reloads. Naruto figured that once he was on a team, he'd try distributing firepower evenly among them and teach them what Luca Brassi taught him. Next, he opened a box containing a gold-plated double action 6-shot .38 caliber revolver that came with 10 extra clips. Finally, he opened the last 2 boxes. One held a .45 caliber handgun just like what Naruto had in his shoulder holster. It was the 'Assassin' pistol, which had a hair trigger mechanism for fast firing, a 14 round magazine, and checkered ivory grips. The other box held extra 14-round magazines for his twin .45's, and all the magazines were preloaded with .45 ACP ammunition. He then put his weapons away, except for his twin pistols. Naruto then changed out of his Mobster outfit into his pre-made ninja outfit, which he crafted himself. His outfit consisted of Shatterproof single lens dust goggles, a grey tactical shirt, a black mesh load-bearing vest with special drum-magazine pockets that fit over his bulletproof vest, practically disguising it, and black cargo pants that zipped off to become shorts if necessary. Naruto then noticed a note from one of the boxes. It was from Don Vito Corleone, wishing him a happy 11th birthday. Naruto smiled and tucked it back inside the box. He stuck his pistols in the crossdraw holster on each side of the tactical vest. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He peered through the peephole as he thumbed off the safety on one of his assassin pistols.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

" Is this Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone's home?" said the man on the other side of the door. He had a scar scross his nose and nose bridge, his black hair was up in a ponytail, and looked generally friendly. However, Naruto knew from experience that apperances were decieving, and inquired further.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked, now pulling out his pistol and thumbing back the hammer.

"I'm Iruka Umino, his instructor." replied the man. He thought Naruto didn't have any company. The door then swung open, and Iruka stepped in. Naruto shut the door behind him and shoved Iruka forward onto his stomach.

"Gomen, Iruka-san, but I have to do this." said Naruto, aiming the gun at Iruka's back. "I am Naruto, but I need to confirm your identity. Please put out any ID you have then place your hands behind your head until I say it is safe to get up."

Iruka heard the sound of the gun's hammer click, and immediately put out his ID then interlocked his hands and fingers behind his head. Naruto read the ID and sweatdropped. It really was his teacher. He quickly uncocked the .45 and holstered it.

"You can get up now, Iruka-sensei. Domo Gomen!" Said Naruto, apologizing profusely. Iruka got up, turned around and scratched his head upon seeing a blonde-haired boy with a Special forces-style outfit complete with guns apologizing and bowing profusely.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Naruto-kun. And you can stop apologizing. It's ok!" said Iruka. "I just came here to welcome you to ninja academy. Class starts tomorrow. Please be punctual."

"I will Iruka-sensei." replied Naruto. He then closed the door as Iruka walked out and went to bed so that he would have enough rest for the next day.

To be continued?

--------------------------

And so begins another of my possibly stupid stories! please review and tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 2: First day of school

The alarm clock in Naruto's apartment rang at 5:30 A.M, signaling the beginning of a new day, as well as his first day of Ninja academy. Though Naruto joined in the middle of the year, Don Vito vouched for his fast learning abilities, and thus would graduate with the rest of the class. Naruto got dressed and went into the kitchen, and upon finding the correct ingredients-courtesy of Mama Corleone- took the time to make fresh Spaghetti just like Mama Corleone taught him. By 6:00, he completed cooking everything, including meat sauce, and by 6:30, had finished eating it. Satisfied, Naruto brushed his teeth and went out the door, his twin pistols unloaded and safed in their holsters. As he walked to the academy, he was met with stares and looks of bewilderment and scorn. Naruto frowned at this. Sure, he held the Kyuubi, but as Luca Brassi taught him, to disrespect a Corleone is like asking to be severely injured. However, Naruto kept his composure for the most part. Unfortunately, a villager had the unfortunate luck to bump into Naruto intentionally.

"Mi scusi." said Naruto in Italian, out of habit. "Sorry, good sir. I did not see you there."

"You better be sorry, Demon Brat." the Villager replied icily. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the man.

"What did you just call me?" asked Naruto angrily. This guy was gonna get it if he kept insulting Naruto. Unfortunately, the villager kept going.

"You heard me, Demon Brat." said the villager in an almost mocking tone.

"Now you listen here, asshole!" said Naruto as he grabbed the man who was twice his size by the scruff of his neck. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone. My family and mentors taught me that to insult a Corleone, one who is part of the family that raised me, is to sign your death warrant. So _Va Fangul_('Go Fuck Yourself' in Italian), Baka." said Naruto before shoving the man back. The man got up and took a swing at Naruto, only to have his fist caught one moment, and his arm broken at the elbow the next. As the man writhed on the ground, passerby watched as Naruto gave the man a final warning.

"Consider yourself lucky." said Naruto. "I only broke your arm, which can be mended, unlike your neck. If you dare to try laying a finger on me in anger again, you might as well size yourself up for your coffin. Got it?"

The villager tearfully whimpered and nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto promptly turned on his heel and continued towards the Academy. Unbeknownst to him, an indigo-haired girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga had seen the entire scene, and she was filled with both admiration for and slightly intimidated by Naruto. Mostly admiration.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived at Ninja Academy, where he went into Iruka's classroom and took a seat. The students that were there watched him with interest as he placed his feet on the desk and took out a toothpick and placed it in his mouth. He then pulled out one of his pistols, locked the slide back, and began polishing the feeding ramp as well as the chamber. As soon as Naruto noticed all the eyes on him, he was a little startled and confused.

"Um, can I help you?" asked Naruto as he thumbed the slide release, closing the chamber. Everyone turned back around and tried to not make eye contact, embarrassed that they were staring at him. Finally, Iruka came into the room. He told the class to sit back in their proper seats and took roll call, skipping over Naruto's name so that he could introduce him to the class.

"Everyone, today we have a new student in our class." announced Iruka. "Naruto, please come to the front to introduce yourself."

Naruto came down to the front of the Classroom and introduced himself as well as let people know more about him.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone. I'm 11 years old and was born here, but raised in America. I arrived here yesterday to learn how to become a ninja. My favorite foods are Ramen and Spaghetti. I am a very good shot when it comes to handling a gun, and I rarely ever miss. My dream is to gain the respect of the villagers here in Konoha by one day becoming Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Thank You, Naruto." said Iruka. "Now class, today, we will be practicing Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. Everyone, pair up and spar until one of you is forced to yield."

At once, everyone paired up to spar. Naruto didn't know anyone well, so he didn't have an idea of who to pair up with. Just then, a raven-haired boy with a blue shirt came up to Naruto.

"Hi there, Naruto." said the boy. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Wanna fight?"

"Sure, Sasuke." replied Naruto. The two shook hands and went outside with the class to an open field. Iruka signaled for everyone to begin. At once, Sasuke began punching and Kicking at Naruto, who had to duck and weave quickly. Because of his upbringing in the U.S., Naruto wasn't really used to Asian Martial Arts. He did know how to box, however, so he went with what he knew. Then, he remembered what Luca Brassi had taught him. Naruto got in some critical hits on Sasuke, and then made the Uchiha fall to his knees in disorientation. As soon as Sasuke was on his knees, Naruto went for a finishing move and smacked Sasuke hard in the back of the head, causing the Uchiha to fall flat on his face. Naruto then put his foot on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Yield, or I crush your windpipe." said Naruto in a cold voice. He put a little pressure on his foot to let the blue-clad boy underneath his foot know he wasn't fooling around.

"I Yield!" shouted Sasuke into the dirt. Sasuke began to sweat in fear. "Just don't kill me!"

" Good." said Naruto, taking his foot off. Sasuke stood up, amazed. Simple boxing had managed to defeat his agile, complex Taijutsu. But in order to continue, Naruto would have to learn Taijutsu anyway. Iruka came over and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, what you did was amazing, but that's not the way Ninja usually fight." said Iruka.

"Gomen, Iruka-sensei." replied Naruto. "I don't quite know how Taijutsu works."

Iruka thought for a moment then made an offer to Naruto. "Well, your Uncle Vito said you are a fast learner, so are you willing to stay after school to learn some Taijutsu?"

"Sure." Naruto replied. "I don't really have any friends to hang out with, so I have nothing but time on my hands."

And so, when the class ended, Naruto was taught by Iruka on how to properly fight using Taijutsu. Exhausted from the Lesson, Naruto walked home, too tired to notice some of the looks of fear-induced respect he got from the villagers.

To Be Continued...

------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter! please review, as it keeps me going.


	3. Graduation

Chapter 3: Graduation

It had been 6 months since Naruto had joined Ninja academy. Today was the day of the final test, and it would make the difference between receiving the coveted Hitai-ate, or forehead protector that only Konoha Ninja wear, and having to repeat the year. Naruto was hardly in any danger of having to repeat, though. His grades spoke for him. Straight A's all across the board. As he walked to the academy today, wearing his ninja outfit, which he modified by adding the Corleone family crest (A white shield with a rearing lion that has two ends to its tail) to the back, he was greeted with respect by at least half of the villagers, who learned to accept him for who he is, while the other half kept their opinions to themselves, but gave him a look of disgust when his back was turned. When Naruto arrived at the academy, he greeted Sasuke, with whom he had become best friends. This was rare, as Sasuke had shut most people out of his life ever since the day that his brother, Itachi, slaughtered his clan. A pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura was a little bit annoyed at this. She had been trying to get Sasuke's attention for years, and suddenly, he's best buddies with the new gun-wielding kid from America. She didn't really hold anything against him, though, and actually befriended Naruto. Naruto was an outgoing guy, and many of the other kids in his class mainly said good things about him, which over time, changed the opinions of their parents. Thus, Naruto had a cult of personality. He took his seat just like anyone else, and class began. The entire day was going to be spent with the graduation exam. Since they were a large class, they got started with it right away. Iruka came in and stated the rules and conditions of the final part of the exam when they were finished with the written test.

"This final exam is where all you learned counts." said Iruka. "Each of you are to do Bunshin no Jutsu as well as Henge no Jutsu to pass this final part of the test and get your Hitai-ate. Good luck."

Iruka then went to the list of names. Naruto was at the top of the list.

"First up, Uzumaki-Corleone, Naruto." Iruka said. "Naruto, class, just so you know, you don't have to transform into an exact replica of me, just as long as you do some sort of variation."

While most students in the past transformed into their instructor as he was attired, Naruto transformed into Iruka with a stereotypical mobster outfit consisting of a fedora hat, Suit, Black tie, and dress shoes. Naruto also multiplied his transformed self by 4, and they all pulled out Tommy guns, which they slung over their shoulders as they talked amongst themselves. Iruka was impressed, and gave Naruto high marks as Naruto dispelled both jutsu. Naruto got his Forehead protector and put it around his forehead, moving his dust goggles to his neck. Two hours later, the entire graduating class was outside, being congratulated by their parents, and in Naruto's case, the parents of his peers. Naruto thought of a way to celebrate.

"Oi, who wants to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me? My treat!" said Naruto. Most of the class had agreed to go with him, even Hinata, whom he had taken a shine to, and he was starting to have feelings for her. So, the group of students went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the best place in Konoha for Ramen. Naruto easily had been able to access his bank account, which he found swollen with money, another gift from Don Vito.

As the group of graduates ordered up and ate, and talked, and laughed, Naruto was having the time of his life. Good food, great friends, and good times were had. Suddenly, his sense of smell, which was enhanced by Kyuubi, picked up something disturbing. Out the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a group of 4 men in grey trenchcoats, which signified that they were members of the Stracci family walking towards the Ichiraku. They stopped right in line of Naruto's site, and they pulled out Tommy Guns and shotguns. They aimed at Naruto and gunned him down, His friends watching in horror as he was ripped to shreds in front of them, blood eventually staining the fabric and metal of his brand new forehead protector. The new guy was now dead.

At least, that's how the Straccis wanted it to go. Instead, Naruto had caught the first bullet with his forehead protector, the metal being thick enough to stop the bullet. Naruto then pulled his pistols out, locked and loaded, and told his classmates to get down. Naruto used Bunshin no jutsu so that the hitmen couldn't tell which was the real one until it was too late. Naruto gunned all three of them down, taking his time on the last one to pin the hitman to the ground with his foot and shoot the man in the face. But what happened to the fourth one? Naruto whirled around, facing away from the Ramen bar. He saw the hitman tap his fingers on his own handgun, a .44 magnum revolver. He and Naruto raised their guns simultaneously.

"BANG! BANG!" went both guns. Naruto opened his eyes. He had killed the man, firing only one shot. But since the magnum bullet didn't hit him in the bulletproof vest, the bullet must've missed. He whirled around, and what he saw made his heart sink. "Oh, No..." Naruto said aloud in shock.

Hinata was laying on her back, her classmates crowding around her in concern. She had her hand, now soaked in blood, clutching a wound that developed in her stomach area, and blood was beginning to trickle out the corner of her mouth. Naruto ran back to her, holstering his handguns as he did so.

"HINATA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto. "Hinata-chan, hang on! I'll get you to a hospital!" he said frantically as he held her in his arms, a fallen angel. Naruto pulled out a first aid kit and put pressure over the bullet wound with a sterile cloth. He helped Hinata up, and with Sasuke's help, they jumped off to the hospital, landing carefully so as not to cause her any more pain. The doctors rushed Hinata into an emergency operating room. All Naruto could do was sit and wait anxiously, hoping Hinata would be ok. Sasuke was there to reassure him.

"Naruto, don't worry so much." said Sasuke. "I'm sure she'll be ok." he added, but truth to be told, he was worried too. The hours passed, and friends came by to express their condolences and comfort Naruto, who was mentally kicking himself for not disarming the fourth man. Finally, hours later, the surgeon came out of the operating room, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi stood up, Sakura staying to comfort Naruto, and Hiashi having came when he heard the grave news about his daughter, and stayed to reassure Naruto that it wasn't his fault. The doctor came up to them, and was immediately hit with a barrage of questions. But Naruto basically summed it up.

"Is Hinata-chan all right, doctor?" asked Naruto with concern.

"Yes, Naruto. Hinata is in stable condition now, and she's resting in room 205." replied the doctor. "It wasn't easy treating her injury, because we've never had a gunshot victim before, but we pulled through, and so did she. You all can go see her."

Naruto, Hiashi, Sakura and Sasuke went to room 206, where Hinata was resting in her bed. Bandages covered one part of her abdomen, which were hidden by her hospital gown and the sheets.

"Naruto-kun! Oto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san! What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked, surprised at their appearance. Suddenly, she felt herself being hugged by Naruto, and she blushed, but that was replaced with a look of concern when she heard Naruto sobbing on her shoulder.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked in worry. Naruto continued to cry.

"I'm s- sorry, Hi- Hinata-chan." Said Naruto, tears flowing out of his eyes. "I wish I'd stopped him in time. Then I wouldn't have screwed up and carelessly let this happen." Naruto added. He wanted to vent by adding some foul language into the way he spoke, but that's not the way he was raised. Besides, he was in the presence of company, part of that company being two members of the most powerful clan in Konoha. Hinata frowned at Naruto slightly.

"Naruto, don't blame yourself for what happened." Said Hinata soothingly. "You did your best, and it was a stray bullet that hit me. I just forgot to duck." Hinata added with a giggle.

Naruto smiled and wiped away his tears. After talking for a while longer, Naruto went home, leaving the others at the hospital. When he got inside the house, he sat down with a pen and some paper and wrote a letter to Don Vito.

Naruto's Letter

_Dear Godfather,_

_It's me, Naruto. It's finally happened. I graduated today, and got my Konoha Forehead Protector, but not all the news is good. The Stracci family has found me, and they tried to assassinate me in front of my friends. Though I rubbed them out, it came with a price. Hinata got sent to the hospital because of a stray magnum bullet. She's fine now, but when a friend and I took her there, the look of pain on her face was unbearable. I have made my decision. Now that at least half the villagers are on my side and accept me, I'll pay back the favor by staying here. I do not intend to go back to New York for a long while, at least not till I've gotten stronger. I want to protect my roots, my friends, and everyone dear to me. You may visit, if you want, but I do not intend to go back yet. I want to get strong enough so that I can keep you and the rest of the family safe when I go back there temporarily, just to wipe out the other families or force them to join the Corleone family. However, I want to stay here for most of my life. This is my true home._

_Love, __Naruto_

To be continued…..

---------------------------

Hope you all liked this chapter! Be sure to review!


	4. Problems have arisen

Chapter 4: Problems have arisen

/.../- Thinking

**bold- Kyuubi speaking**

Naruto looked outside his window and watched the rain pour down. Bored, he talked to the Kyuubi inside of him.

"Kyuubi-san." said Naruto in his head.

**"What is it, Naruto-kun?"** said the Demon inside of him. Over the years and months, Naruto and the Nine-tailed fox had come to be friends rather than bitter allies. The Kyuubi would teach Naruto new Jutsu every so often, and Naruto helped Kyuubi satisfy his appetite with lots of Spaghetti with meatballs and ground beef sauce as well as Ramen.

"I'm bored. How about you?" said Naruto.

**"I am too, Naruto-kun."** replied Kyuubi. **"However, I have sensed something amiss. Grab your Street Sweeper and add the undercover attachment should you wish to pursue this matter."**

Naruto was curious. "What's going on?" he asked.

**"A white-haired Jounin by the name of Mizuki has taken some very important scrolls."** said Kyuubi. **"And I have a feeling he couldn't possibly get permission to borrow them."**

"I see." said Naruto, placing the attachment over his shotgun. Throwing on a poncho, he went out and went after Mizuki.

Later, in the woods of Konoha, Mizuki sat down and read the scroll. He hadn't gotten far into it when a masked figure in a poncho appeared, carrying a closed umbrella on his shoulder.

"You might want to put something over that scroll. You don't want it to get soaked, do you?" said the figure.

"It's not a problem." said Mizuki, suspicious of the person in front of him. "I'm sitting under some shelter." he added, indicating the tree above him.

"I meant getting it soaked in your blood." said the figure, bringing the umbrella forward and popping it open. Mizuki stood up, but was suddenly brought to his knees by two shotgun blasts, one to each of his kneecaps. Quickly, Mizuki made the hand seals for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but the clones he created disappeared instantly because a piece of buckshot sealed up his tenketsu. Suddenly, the person was behind him. He saw the person take off his mask, revealing himself to be none other than one of the top graduates, Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone. Mizuki paled. He heard that Naruto had broken a villager's arm and threatened to kill him on his first day of Ninja Academy.

"Oh Shit!" said Mizuki. "Naruto-sama, please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

Naruto responded with the last words Mizuki would hear before going to hell.

"I have no patience for traitors in the midst of my home." Naruto said coldly. Naruto chambered another shell and scattered Mizuki's face and brain all over the grass. He rolled the scroll back up and sealed it. The next moment, The Hokage, flanked by 4 ANBU, appeared and spoke to Naruto.

"I saw what happened through my crystal ball, Naruto-kun." said the Sandaime. "Was that really necessary, though?"

"You heard what I said to him, right?" responded Naruto. "I really do have no patience for traitors. Besides, I was just trying to help enforce the law."

The Hokage sighed. There was no talking Naruto out of this sort of thing. "Well, Naruto, just try to stay out of trouble." said the Hokage.

"I'll do my best, Hokage-sama." replied Naruto. Naruto sprinted back to his apartment and dried off. Sighing, he made a large serving spaghetti for himself and the Kyuubi and ate it. When he was finished eating, he washed his dishes and took a nap. When he woke up, the sun was finally beginning to shine, and he strapped on all his gear again and went to the Academy. They were going to get their team assignments today, and Naruto hoped he would be with his two friends. 2 hours later, Naruto got his wish to be assigned with Sasuke and Sakura, and now they were just waiting for their instructor, Hatake Kakashi. 30 minutes after everyone else had left, Kakashi showed up in the room, greeting them with a simple "Yo."

"You're late, you know that?" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Got lost on the road of life. Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your instructor. In a few minutes, we'll be going through a test to see if being a Genin is right for you guys, but first, tell us about yourselves." Said Kakashi. "Why don't you start us off, blondie." he added, pointing to Naruto.

"Sure." replied Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone. My favorite foods are Ramen and Spaghetti, My likes include guns, taking naps, and cooking. What I hate is when someone feigns loyalty, and then betrays you, as well as when enemies try to bring harm to me or my precious people. My goal is to become Hokage so that not only will I get true respect from the villagers, but also make my adoptive family proud of me."

The same process was repeated on Sasuke and Sakura, and then, they went to their training ground. Kakashi explained the rules of the test.

"You guys have 2 hours to snatch these two bells from me. Whoever gets a bell will pass, those without one don't, and will be sent back to the academy." explained Kakashi. "Make sure to go at me with murderous intent." Kakashi added. And with that final piece of advice, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the middle of the field where he squatted down and pulled out his book. Naruto held the others back, seeing right through Kakashi's plan.

"Don't split up yet." said Naruto. "It's pretty obvious he wants us to not work as a team, driving an 'every man for himself' mentality into our heads. Instead, we should work together, and get all the bells."

"Are you sure you're willing to risk getting sent back to the academy?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, I have my ways of convincing people." replied Naruto. With that, they made their plan of attack. Kakashi had heard tidbits of the plan, but not all of it, leaving him with seemingly random bits of info. Suddenly, Kakashi leapt back as a fireball barely missed him. Then, turning around, he dodged a flurry of Kunai that came at him. But, as suddenly as the attacks started, they stopped when he got knocked out via some head trauma to the back of his skull, courtesy of Naruto's baseball bat. Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the trees they were hiding in. They looked at Kakshi's unconscious form, and then to Naruto, who was standing there with his baseball bat.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Sasuke, irked at Naruto's choice of action.

"Heh, well, when in doubt, go with what you know, I always say." replied Naruto, scratching the back of his head. His face then turned serious. "All right, let's tie him up to the log with some anti-Chakra rope , including his fingers. Then, we'll strip him of all his gear, leaving nothing but the clothes on his back. You two keep the bells. I'll give him a rude awakening..."

Minutes later, Kakashi woke up to find himself tied up, and with no equipment whatsoever to work with. He found that he was tied in two layers of anti-Chakra rope, and that meant even if he broke free of the log he was tied to, he would still be tied up.

"About time you woke up." said Naruto. Kakashi's eyes were drawn to the boy in front of him, who was currently tapping a wooden baseball bat. Kakashi also saw that Sasuke and Sakura were holding the two bells.

"Now, I am not going to let anyone stand in the way of my path to becoming a true ninja." said Naruto.

"But I can't let you pass. You're the only one without a bell." replied Kakashi. Suddenly, he got another dose of head trauma when Naruto ended up breaking the baseball bat over his head. Naruto showed the handle of the bat to Kakashi, the bat's handle now extremely sharp and pointy.

"You're in no position to be a smart-aleck." replied Naruto icily. "I'm going to do anything it takes to pass, even if I make your life even more of a living hell, starting by making you more irritable."

"What do you mean, irritable?" asked Kakashi, truly confused.

"What I mean by that is I will shove this far up where the sun don't shine if you don't pass me. Then, people can truly say that you have a stick up your ass." said Naruto, his tone bordering on mocking. Kakashi paled. The stick would be very much worse than his 'Thousand Years' pain' attack. Suddenly Naruto grabbed him by his hair.

"You looking to lose some teeth?" asked Naruto, rolling up his sleeve. "No? Then do as I ask." he said. Kakashi was through with the unusual torture, and wanted out. With some reluctance, he gave in to Naruto's demands.

"Fine, you win." said Kakashi. "Just don't do that to me ever again." he added. As Kakashi got his stuff back, he could imagine Naruto being a very welcome addition to the ranks of interrogator ninja, those being the likes of Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. Team 7 was soon dismissed, and Naruto went back home to take a nap. Just as Naruto was about to settle in, he heard a knock on the door. He opens it to find a curly-haired man standing with his luggage in the doorway. Naruto immediately grinned as he recognizes the man and practically tackles him.

"Sonny!" Shouted Naruto, happy to see his older foster brother. "What are you doing here, bro?" he asked.

"I'm here to see all this ninja buisness my littlest brother's gotten himself into." replied Santino "Sonny" Corleone. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thanks!" replied Naruto. "A couple of weeks ago, I got my forehead protector when I graduated the Ninja Academy. The forehead protector is a symbol that I am to be recognized as an adult in the village." Naruto explained, handing his Hitai-ate to Sonny. "I also found out the hard way that this thing can stop bullets." Naruto said, his tone slightly grim.

"Yeah, I know." replied Sonny. "We all read the letter. Well, I've got some bad news for you, as well." Sonny added.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, fearing the worst.

"Luca Brasi, your mentor, Naruto, he's been killed." replied Sonny. "The Tattaglias rubbed him out."

Naruto sat there in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. His mentor was cruelly taken from him by scumbags who shouldn't have even messed with the Corleones to begin with. Naruto began to seethed red with anger as the Kyuubi also reacted. Sonny snapped him out of it.

"Naruto! Little brother, are you ok?" asked Sonny with concern. Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra began to recede, and Naruto turned back into normal.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said. "I just need some time to build a bridge and get over it."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking this okay, Naruto." replied Sonny. "Hey, maybe when you're feeling better, you can show me around, so that I'm not an uncultured asshole?"

Naruto cheered up instantly. "Sure, why not?" he replied. "Michael always said that you needed to get out more. Besides, maybe some meditation techniques will help you out. Being set off so easily isn't healthy for you."

"Ok, I'll give it a try." said Sonny, not willing to refuse his littlest sibling. Suddenly, the phone rang in Naruto's apartment, and Sonny picked it up.

"Naruto Corleone's residence." said Sonny. "This is his brother, Santino, speaking. Yes, Clemenza. I got here ok." he added, speaking to the Corleone family's Caporegime. Naruto knew Clemenza to be a rough-around-the-edges sort of fellow, but liked him nonetheless. As Naruto listened and watched Sonny talk on the phone, however, he saw Sonny's expression change from cheerful to worried. When Sonny hung up, looking rather dejected and shocked, Naruto asked him what was wrong. The answer he got chilled him to his very core.

"Naruto..." Sonny began. "It's about Pop. The Tattaglias just tried to assasinate him, and he's in the hospital now in critical condition. To make things worse, Captain McCluskey replaced our guys with his own men, saying that it'll be safer if the police guard dad. I don't trust him, but I don't know what to do. If ur guys go to the hospital, they'll be arrested"

Naruto was shocked to hear this. First, his mentor, and now, his foster father? The bloodshed had gone on long enough. Naruto wasn't going to take this lying down. He didn't trust McCluskey because Luca Brasi had shown that every cop in New York thus far has his price. So, Naruto said the only thing that came to mind.

"Hire my ninja team." said Naruto. "Hire my team, and the rest of the teams in my graduating class. We'll protect the Don."

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took some time to finish this chapter because of writer's block, but I got it finished, and that's what matters. Please review and get ready for the next chapter.


	5. First C rank mission! Protect the Don!

Chapter 5: First C-rank mission! Protect the Don!

A/N: I combined the fanfic with some elements from The Godfather video game, so some of this might all seem new to you if you've only seen the movie

Previously on The Godfather: Naruto Edition

"Hire my ninja team." Said Naruto. "Hire my team as well as the other teams in my graduating class. We'll protect the Don."

Now...

"No." stated Sonny flatly. "No. I can't do that. You guys are just kids, and the Tattaglias will try to kill dad, no matter who gets in their way. I don't want the deaths of you and your friends on my conscience."

"Perhaps a demonstration of what I've learned will change your mind." said Naruto. "I was taught that a ninja is a deadly weapon, much like a gun or knife." he said, pulling out a kunai. "And under the right control, we are precision instruments of death." Naruto finished, flinging the kunai at the wall. Suddenly, the sleeve on Sonny's shirt was ripped off, and a small bit of blood was on Sonny's arm.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said. "I just needed to make a point. A squad of 3 ninja can take on a hundred men with Tommy Guns and walk out without a scratch. Imagine what I bring to the world if I combine ninja skills with firearms."

"All right then." said Sonny. "I'll hire you and your friends. I guess the advantage of being able to hide in plain sight is useful, but please, Naruto. Don't make me regret this."

"So we have a deal, then, right?" asked Naruto. "Then inform the Hokage, the village leader, that you are willing to hire me and my friends specifically. Let him know that it's an overseas mission so that the other teams will be notified of the circumstances. by the way, after the mission, you can come back with me if you want to see more of the village."

"I'd like that, Naruto." said Sonny. "But the mission comes first."

And so, in the span of 24 hours, the rookie 9 as well as Team 7 had been given a quick but memorable lesson on firearms training by Sonny and Naruto and were now on the Corleone family's private Boeing 707 jet. In each Ninja's overhead bin was a pair of untraceable pistols, shotguns, and occasionally, a Thompson submachine gun. Seated next to Naruto was Sasuke, who asked Naruto the purpose of the mission.

"Naruto, why did your brother hire us for a C-rank mission?" Sasuke asked.

"I convinced him to." replied Naruto. "When I found out my foster parent is in the hospital being guarded by corrupt policemen, I wanted to repay him by protecting him. It's the least I could do after he raised me for 11 years."

"But why our team and the Rookie 9?" Sasuke inquired. "Why us of all people?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Because I have faith in you guys and your abilities. I remember how you got Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu right on your first try, and it cleared a path through the woods. And if you combine your ninja skills with the firearms training, Konoha ninja become the most unstoppable force on earth! Now I must tell you, The Corleone family reward respect and kindness, but punish betrayal and disloyalty. I had you guys picked because I trust all of you."

Smiling, Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their unloaded Assassin pistols and crossed barrels with each other. The two simutaneously thumbed their slide releases, making for a cool effect as they kept their guns crossed. A few hours later, all the teams woke up after getting some sleep after they landed at LaGuardia International Airport. From there, they proceeded to a hotel in Little Italy that would serve as their resting quarters as well as their staging area. After disguising their usual outfits and their weapons under more traditional western clothing, such as suits and dresses, they went off to the hospital to visit the ailing Don Corleone. They were not frisked for weapons, and neither were the Jounin leaders, for they had no known connection to the Corleone family. Naruto led the group into the room, and Don Corleone noticed them.

"Naruto, is that you?" asked Vito as he saw his adopted son enter the room.

"It's me, Godfather." replied Naruto, walking up to the bedside.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Konoha, with your friends and teammates." said the Don. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto.

"We are his friends and teammates, Mr. Corleone." replied Sasuke. "I'm one of his teammates, Sasuke Uchiha."

Soon, Naruto introduced the rest of Team 7 as well as the rest of the rookie 9. When Vito commented on how much Naruto told him about her, Hinata blushed a crimson red.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Hinata." said Vito. "Naruto has told me how sweet a person you really are, and I could tell that when you came in."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Corleone." replied Hinata, blushing. Vito called Naruto back to his bedside and asked what was going on.

"Naruto, why are you and your friends here?" asked Vito. "I sent you to Konoha so that you could be safe."

"Godfather," Naruto began. "We were hired by Sonny when he heard the news about what had happened to you. I felt an obligation to repay you for helping to raise me. I wanted to do this, Godfather. This was my idea. Sonny would rather that we didn't go. I'm with you now, Godfather. I owe you for taking me in, and my friends and I would gladly give our lives so that you may live."

At this, the genin in the room turned to Vito and nodded. Suddenly, the door opened, and the Genin in the room stiffened. Naruto recognized the person in the doorway to be his second eldest sibling, Michael Corleone, and signaled for all the others to stand down.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Michael asked, surprised. "Are these your ninja comrades that I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, they are, Michael." replied Naruto, giving his brother a hug. "Sonny hired us to help protect The Godfather. Don't worry, we're perfectly capable of defending ourselves without incurring injury."

"He's right, Mike." said Sonny. "He cut my shirt in the blink of an eye with a throwing knife to prove it."

"Well, you guys might want to spread out through the hospital." said Michael. "The police have disappeared from the building, and I have a bad feeling about this."

At once, the Genin and Jounin threw off their disguises revealing their everyday outfits and pulled out their weaponry as they went out into the hallways, ready to fight. Before Hinata went out, though, Naruto pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Be safe out there, Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

"I will, Naruto-kun." said Hinata in return. Hiding her blushing, she followed her cousin Neji to a designated area teams 8 and 10 were assigned to protect and watch. Soon, Team 7 as well as Sonny, Michael, and Vito were the only ones left in the room. Sasuke already had his pistol and Kunai out, Sakura and Kakashi doing the same. Naruto and Sasuke decided to check the adjacent room, and as they went in, the window suddenly broke, signaling forced entry. The two boys hid themselves as they saw an Tattaglia assassin leap through the window with a handgun.

"Come out, Don Corleone! You can't hide forever!" shouted the assassin. At once, Sasuke flooded the room with light, and he as well as Naruto shot and threw kunai at the assassin. More came in through the window, and they were all killed, but wave after wave of assassins and hitmen came in from other parts of the hospital. Neji defended Team 8 and 10 from enemy bullets using his Hakkesho Kaiten technique to deflect the rounds while Hinata and the others opened fire with shotguns and pistols.

"For chrissakes, we're being beaten back by a bunch of snot-nosed kids! After them!" shouted a Tattaglia assassin. Both sides dropped their guns and engaged each other in hand-to hand combat. Neji ended up killing more than a few Tattaglia men with his 64 palms technique, while Hinata reluctantly took out 10 gangsters with her Juken technique. Meanwhile, in other parts of the hospital, Shikamaru had used his Kagemane no Jutsu to control a mobster with a Tommy gun and forced him to gun down more mobsters. Ino and Chouji did their part by crushing and possessing more mobsters. Meanwhile, Naruto could hear forced entry in the basement, and he decided to check it out with Sasuke's help. Sonny warned them to stay safe as the two teammates headed out the door, leaving their Jounin sensei and female teammate to protect the father and two sons. Sasuke and Naruto made their way downstairs and saw a horde of angry Tattaglias going after them.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. "Use Goukakyuu no Jutsu now!"

Sasuke nodded, and the Tattaglias momentarily paused to see Sasuke doing the appropriate hand seals and then, the young Uchiha blew out a fireball. Terrified, the Tattagliaas made a last-ditch attempt to kill the boy by firing wildly.A few bullets made it through the fireball, and that was enough to knock Sasuke down. Naruto saw his friend go down, and in a fit of rage, activated the Kyuubi's power. Sasuke watched as Naruto, now under the power of the Kyuubi, rip a Tattaglia mobster to shreds as the brown-clad mobster's comrades tried to get away. They failed to save themselves, getting their insides impaled and pulled out by Kyuubi-Naruto's Chakra claws.

"Naruto! That's enough!" shouted Sasuke, taking some nearby bandages and patching up his bullet wounds, having pulled out the offending projectiles. "They're dead."

Naruto turned around, and upon seeing that his friend was not dead, but very much alive and kicking, reverted back to his normal self.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, referring to the Kyuubi's outbreak.

"Long story." said Naruto. "What matters now is that the The Godfather is safe. Let's get back to the others."

And so, when Naruto and Sasuke met up with the rest of the rookie nine, they saw a pile of Tattaglia mobster corpses covered in flame tags. Kakashi set off the flame tags, and the bodies quickly vaporized in the flames. Naruto asked if everyone was ok.

"Is everyone in one piece here?" asked Naruto seriously. "I know Sasuke took a few bullets, but he's ok."

Mostly everyone replied that they were all ok, but Ino had to be held back when she heard that Sasuke got injured.

"YOU USED MY SASUKE-KUN AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" Screamed Ino. "YOU ANIMAL!"

The resounding sound of a slap echoed in the suddenly-quiet room. Everyone was shocked to see that it was Sasuke that had slapped Ino across the face. A throbbing vein appeared on the last Uchiha's forehead.

"**Enough.**" said Sasuke, clearly annoyed at the blonde's behavior. "First of all, I was not used as a human shield. I made a mistake by letting stray bullet hit me, thinking I couldn't get shot at because of the fireball. End of Story."

Suddenly, the genin heard sirens outside. Naruto and Michael went outside, much of the rookie 9 following the two. Naruto saw Chief McCluskey come out of a squad car. Both Naruto and Michael approached McCluskey, but it was Naruto who got in McCluskey's face while Michael was suddenly held back by two of McCluskey's subordinates.

"All right, what's going on here?" asked McCluskey rather angrily. Suddenly, the blonde-haired boy confronted him.

"Perhaps I should be asking you the same thing, Officer." said Naruto icily. "How much did the Tattaglias pay you, McCluskey? How much?"

Suddenly, Naruto got the wind knocked out of him by an officer, and another appeared to hold him in place.

"Stand this punk up! Stand him up straight!" McCluskey ordered. As the officers held Naruto in place, McCluskey wound up and punched Naruto's face, leaving a black eye. The rest of the rookie 9 had disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behined each officer on the scene, holding a kunai to each surprised officer's neck, including McCluskey, who was currently being held by Sasuke.

"Don't try anything." Sasuke said into McCluskey's ear. "Let him go, and let Michael go, too."

"Stupid Kid!" said McCluskey. "Do you know who you and your friends are dealing with?"

"Yes." said Sasuke. "We're dealing with a corrupt, dishonorable, lowlife police chief and his thugs, whom we can all easily send to the afterlife with a flick of the wrist." Sasuke added, digging his kunai into McCluskey's neck slightly further. The tension grew thicker, when suddenly, a small group of black sedans arrived on the scene. Naruto was relieved when he saw who came out of the lead car. It was none other than the Corleone family's first non-Italian Consigliere, Tom Hagen, who was of German-Irish descent. Tom came with some soldiers of the Corleone family up to McCluskey, who had now been freed when Naruto silently told Sasuke to let go of the corrupt chief.

"That's enough, McCluskey." said Hagen. "I am Tom Hagen, personal lawyer to the Corleone family. These guys and girls who are currently holding your men at knifepoint are foreign mercenaries hired to protect Mr. Corleone. The one you just punched happens to be his adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone. If you choose to further interfere with the protection of Mr. Corleone, you will have to show up in court tomorrow explaining your reasons for assaulting the youngest of the Corleone family. Understand?"

Faced with the unpleasant prospect of going to jail over assaulting a minor, McCluskey called off his men, and they drove away, defeated. The rookie Genin on the scene put away their kunai as the Corleone soldiers around them looked at them in amazement. Tom got down on one knee to check on Naruto.

"Naruto, what did that bastard McCluskey do to you?" asked Hagen, enraged by the police chief's actions.

"He just gave me a black eye." said Naruto, shrugging off the injury. "I guess Sonny told you about him hiring me and my friends?"

"Yes, Naruto." replied Tom. "That was pretty brave of you, kid, but I thought it was foolish. I doubted your skills, and I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, Tom." replied Naruto with a smile. "I should get a scar at least once in a while."

"Well, now I know that ninja can be rather deadly." said Tom. "I saw your friends as I pulled up. You guys don't mess around!"

Sonny then came out of the hospital. He spoke to the entire group.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for your help." Sonny began. "Without you guys, who knows what would have happened to my father. As a token of our gratitude, we're holding a formal party tomorrow night at your hotel to celebrate the success of your mission. Please wear dresses and tuxedos, but you can choose whether or not to wear your Konoha forehead protectors, as I recall Naruto telling me. If you need something to wear, the Corleone family will gladly provide financial help at no cost to you."

The rookie 9 exchanged congratulations and cheered. Their first C-rank mission was done, and now, they would have some time to check out the sights of New York, and end it with a formal party before going back to Konoha.

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review and stay tuned for the next chapter, Romance in the Big Apple. Relationships are sure to develop!


	6. Romance in the Big Apple

Chapter 6: Romance in the Big Apple

Early the Next Day, when the Rookie 9 were going to celebrate the success of their first C-rank mission during a formal Party later on that night. Since they had plenty of time until then, Naruto suggested that they all check out the sights and attractions that New York has to offer. Anyone was allowed to go withever who they wanted to be with, but most of the teams stayed together. Thus, Team Asuma went to a Yankees baseball game because the food was plentiful and the game itself very relaxed, Team Gai went to a boxing match in Madison Square Garden, and Teams Kakashi and Kurenai decided to make a small adventure of their day. The two teams would go to see the Statue of liberty, then have a picnic in Central park, and end the day with a Broadway play before heading back to the hotel for the party. Let's have a look at what happened throughout the day...

**With Team Gai... **The bell in the arena rang twice, signaling the start of another round. And while Gai and Lee were part of the cheering crowd, Neji sat in his seat and fumed. He didn't like the general fighting style of boxing now that he was actually watching it for the first time. He was repeatedly complaining about flaws he saw in the fighting style while Tenten sat next to him flustered and sweatdropping every other minute.

"This is stupid." said Neji. "I mean, this is beyond retarded. For one thing, these fighters are so heavily muscled that they don't move quickly enough. And in combat, you always hit whatever damaging points are open to you. None of this 'no hitting below the belt' crap!"

"Would you shut up," Tenten said. "Be thankful that the Corelones got us such great seats. And besides it isn't that bad."

"I find it to be a most intriguing type of Taijutsu," Lee said watching the two men in the ring try to jab each other. "Simple yet extremely effective."

"It seems anyone can do it," Gai said.

"Hmm," Neji said. Then one of the fighters got three good punches on his opponent, and he went down. "Yes, yes!" Lee said. "His youthful fire is burning!" The ref then started the K.O. process, and then he raised the hand of the one boxer left standing up. Everyone cheered, except for Neji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Team Asuma...**

"Wow, look at all this food!" Choji said lugging all his purchases. He had gotten three foot long hotdogs, six things of cracker jacks, four bags of peanuts, twelve sodas, and eight slices of pizza.

"You think you have enough?" Ino said sitting down.

"Not even close." Choji replied. He sat down in the middle of Ino and Shikamaru in the front row seats behind the Yankees dugout. Today's game was going to be a fierce one, Ted Williams and the Red Sox vs. Joltin' Joe Dimaggio and the Yankees. It promised to be very interesting indeed.

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru said. "There isn't even a cloud in the sky."

"Just shut up and watch the game," Ino said. The leadoff batter got up and then three pitches later, he was out. The second one got up and he walked, but Boston got a double play on the next batter. When Boston came up their first two batters got on base, and the third one then got a hit. But something amazing happened. He it to the Yankees' star shortstop Phil "Scooter" Rizzuto and he threw the ball to first, which got that one out, the first baseman threw it back to him. Phil threw the ball to third which got that runner out, and then they threw it back to him. Rizzuto saw the last runner making a break for home, and he threw it to home and the catcher caught it. It was close but the umpire said it was an out. Everyone, even Shikamaru cheered.

"Amazing," the announcer said. "A triple play by Scooter Rizzuto! Simply amazing! I've never seen anything like it. This is truly baseball at its finest."

"Amazing," Shikamaru said. "Who knew that they were so co-ordinated!"

"I know it's almost as if they read each others minds," Ino added.

"If only you guys were more like that," Asuma said.

"Oh be quiet Asuma sensei!" Ino said wacking him in the back of the head. Asuma then shut his mouth. The next inning Joe Dimaggio was lead off. He it a ground rule double, and was drove in by a two run homer by Rizzuto. They got one two more men on but the two after that got out. For the rest of the game the lead was constantly swapping off between Red Sox and Yankees, then in the bottom of the ninth Dimaggio got up again. He took one swing, hit the ball and all of the sudden it shot towards team Asuma.

"Look out!" Asuma yelled. The three guys ducked out of the way, but Ino was hit in the head. Everyone had all eyes on her.

"Ino?" Choji said. Joe Dimaggio himself even ran over.

"I am so sorry." Joe said.

"It's ok Mr. Dimaggio," Shikamaru said.

Ino woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. Next to her was her teammates, and Joe Dimaggio along with a few people from the press.

"How am I here?" she asked. "Who won?"

"The Yankees did." Shikamaru replied.

"Did you carry me here?" Ino asked.

"No, Choji did."

"Choji." Ino said, looking at him.

"It was nothing." Choji replied.

"Don't be so modest,You saved me."

"I wouldn't put it that way." Chouji replied. His face began to turn crimson.

"You're a great friend Choji kun." Ino said. He walked over to her and she gave him a hug. Joe then came up to her.

"To make up for it," he said handing her a ball. "That's the one that hit you."

She looked at it. It was now covered with the names of all the Yankees, and even Ted Williams signed it.

"Thank you, Dimaggio-san." she said. He bent down next to her and the photographers took a few pictures. But the whole time her eyes were on Choji.

"He is kind of cute." she said to herself, looking at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai...**

Naruto sat on the top of the ferry looking out at the large green statue with a gold flame in its torch. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and Kurenai looked at him.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Sakura asked.

"I-I-I'm n-nervous." Hinata replied.

"Nothing to be nervous about," Sakura said. "He'll listen."

"You can do it Hinata." Kiba said.

"Kiba..." Hinata replied, surprised.

"I thought you had some kind of thing for her." Sakura said.

"Well, considering how he never left her side that one day, I think she belongs with Naruto now." Kiba replied.

"You'll see. You'll be alright." Sakura said. Hinata stood up shaking.

"Now go over there."

Sakura pushed her a little, causing her to stumble. When she got her footing she got up and walked up to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun." she said, swallowing.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Is that the lady you talked about before?"

"That's Lady Liberty Hinata-chan." Naruto said. He put her hand around her upper back, which made her get shivers up her spine. Hinata turned red.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said moving his arm.

"No it's ok." Hinata replied. "She's really beautiful."

"She is."

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke asked. "Where are we going?" The boat then stopped at the Statue Of Liberty.

"Here." Naruto replied. The two teams got off and walked to the Statue. They walked inside and started climbing the flights of stairs. For most it was a very breathtaking experience, literally. Many times they had to stop.

"I can't take it." Sakura gasped, falling down.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke shouted. He shot behind her and caught her bridal style before she hit her head on the metal staircase.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, surprised.

Sasuke began turning red. He set her up straight.

"Sasuke, I didn't think you--" He put his finger on her mouth.

"Shh.." he said. He leaned in and their lips met with each others and they started kissing passionately.

"Can you get on with it?" someone at the bottom yelled.

"Ah, jeez." Sasuke said as Sakura giggled slightly. "Come on."

By the time they had made to the top everyone was looking out at the city, where the sun was setting over. Hinata and Naruto stood together. Kakashi and Kurenai could only watch.

"How cute." Kurenai said.

"I always knew someone cared for him." Kakashi said. "Didn't think it would be an heir to a nobility."

"Love comes in strange places Kakashi." Kurenai told him.

'Now's my chance.' Hinata thought. "N-N-Naruto kun..." she began.

"Yes Hinata chan?" he said looking at her. She was starting to sweat and her face was killer red.

"I-I w-want t-to t-tell y-you something..." she stammered.

"What is it?" he said.

"I...I...I," she tried to say it quietly.

'Come on Hinata..' Kurenai, Kiba, and Sakura all thought in unison unknowingly to each other.

"Do you like it up here?" she asked. Kurenai, Kiba, and Sakura all face-faulted.

"Yeah I do." Naruto replied. "Come on let's go."

They walked back down to the bottom.

"Hey sensei." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't we go to Ellis Island to see something?" Naruto requested.

"Ok, let's all go." Kakashi replied. They got on the boat and went over to the small island where they went up to the list of people who immigrated to the United States. Naruto stopped at one and put his hand on one name.

"Luca..." he said.

"Luca? Who's Luca?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up." Naruto said. Tears started falling down his face. "Luca why did you go?"

"Can someone please tell me who this Luca is?" Sasuke asked again, feeling out of the loop.

"His full name was Luca Brassi." Kakashi answered. "When I handed Naruto over to the Coreleones as a baby, Vito Corleone put him under the teaching of Luca, who was one of his hitmen. Luca, although a criminal was a really good man, he never killed because he wanted to, he killed because his loyalty belonged to the Don, to the family, and more importantly it belonged to Naruto. Luca never was married, so to have someone like Naruto around was special to him. To Naruto, he was one of the most precious people in the world."

"Wow. I didn't know.I guess Naruto and I are in the same boat."

"In a way. Naruto still has family left. Don Corleone, Naruto's brothers Sonny, Michael, and his sister Connie are still alive."

'I should start being nicer to him.' Sasuke thought. 'Even if he's one of the few people in my inner circle, I obviously haven't gotten to know him that well.' For once, Sasuke got a glimpse at Naruto's personal history.

"Your death isn't going to be in vain Luca." Naruto said, clenching his fist. "Your killer will not go unpunished."

"Naruto." Kakashi interrupted. "If we want to go to Central Park we have to go now."

"All Right." Naruto replied taking his hand off the metal plate. They went back to the boat and took it back to the city and then took some cabs to central park. They set up a blanket and started eating the ramen, miso, spaghetti and sandwiches they packed. A few of them started playing tag. Naruto and Hinata just sat and watched.

"I think me and Kurenai are going to take a walk." Kakashi said getting up holding Kurenai's hand.

"That leaves us alone." Naruto said looking at Hinata, who was twiddling her fingers and her face was turning red.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-n-no," Hinata stammered.

"You sure?" Naruto asked again in concern. She moved over closer to him.

"It's just... It's just..." she began.

"It's just what?" he asked.

"It'sjustthatIloveyou!" she said in a run on sentence. Naruto just understood what she was saying.

"You love me?" he said with disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." she muttered nodding her head.

"I-I can't believe I never saw." he said.

"I know I'm no Sakura. I'm not beautiful but I care about you I always want to be strong like you and I really truly love you."

"It's great that you aren't like Sakura-chan.You're beautiful anyway."

"I am?" asked Hinata.

"Of course you are." Naruto replied. She looked into his eyes and pressed her lips against his and the two began a long passionate kiss. They stopped after two minutes. The whole thing made him forget about the Corleones, the Tattagglias, and Luca's death. He felt better everything seemed good.

"Can't wait till tonight Hinata-chan." he said.

"Can we wait Naruto kun?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto laughed.

"I'm talking about the play that we're going to see." he said laughing. "Unless you want to."

"No that's ok." she said breathing out of relief.

"You want to take a walk?"

"Sure, ok."

The two got up and started walking down the park path.

"So what was he like?"

"Who?"

"Luca Brassi.Why was he so important to you?" The two stopped.

"Luca was like a father to me." Naruto said. "He taught me everything. How to shoot a gun how to box how to do all sorts of things. I know he was a hitman but he was one of the nicest people I knew. He was one of the people who actually cared."

"I'm sorry you lost him." Hinata said, grabbing his arm.

"I don't need any sympathy." Naruto said. "But thanks."

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After going to the play, which Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin starred in, they went to the party that the Corleone's were having at the top of a large skyscraper. Everyone was wearing very formal attire, the boys wearing suits and ties, and the girls were wearing very fine dresses. While they were waiting for the party they managed to get a little time in talking to the other members of Naruto's family, his brothers and sister.

"So Michael." Neji asked. "Where can you draw the line at Naruto's personality?"

"He's a little bit of me and a little bit of Sonny." Michael told Neji. "He's got some of my brains and he's got some of Sonny's brawn."

"You get along with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Better then I did with Sonny, that's for sure." Michael told them. A blonde woman then came up to Michael.

"You got new friends honey?" the woman asked him.

"Friends of my little brother's." Michael replied. "Sasuke, Neji, this is my girlfriend Kay."

"Nice to meet you Kay." Sasuke said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you... um..." Kay trailed off, unsure of whose hand she was shaking.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Sasuke."

"Great to meet you to Ms. Kay. I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you too, Neji." said Kay, staring into his white eyes which crept her out beyond belief. Meanwhile in another end of the party some of the girls were talking to Naruto's sister Connie.

"It was great meeting you girls." Connie said to Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. "But I really want to talk to one in private right now. Now which one of you is Hinata?"

Hinata gulped and stepped forward. "I am." she said. She sat down next to Connie.

"I can not begin to tell you how..."

"How angry you are at me?" Hinata aske,d twiddling her fingers.

"Do you want me to be?" Connie asked. "I'm happy for you."

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Naruto's going through a lot right now and he really needs someone to care for him. I'm happy that you're being that person."

"It's nothing." Hinata said.

"But listen to me and listen good, if you dare do anything to hurt Naruto Uzumaki-Corleone physically or verbally I'll have Sonny rip your head off." Connie told Hinata in a very strict tone.

"Y-yes, I won't hurt him."

"Good. Now tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I come from Konoha, I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and everyone thinks I'm a disgrace."

"A disgrace?"

"My father, my cousin, my sister, they all think I'm weak and worthless and a lot of times I really feel worthless."

"Hardly! You saved my dad's life at the hospital and you make Naruto feel good about himself. It's hard to say you are worthless Hinata."

"Thanks Connie-chan." Naruto then came up to the two of them.

"Naruto I can say I like this girl!" Connie said getting up and patting her little brother on the back.

"Thanks Connie." Naruto said. Then, he offered his hand to Hinata.

"May I have this dance Hinata-chan?"

"Hai, _koibito_(lover)" she said, causing Naruto to blush lightly. She got up and took Naruto's hand and they walked over to the center of the floor and started dancing. Sonny couldnâ't help but laugh at his brother.

"Good job Naruto" Sonny said quietly. Before they knew it everyone was dancing except two people, Neji and Tenten but that changed after a few minutes.

"Shall we dance, Neji-kun? she asked Neji.

"Um, sure." Neji replied. The two began dancing with each other and Tenten's face only kept on getting redder the whole time.

"I knew it." Neji said, breaking the silence.

"You knew what? Tenten asked, having been brought back to reality.

"You like me don't you?" Asked Neji.

"I don't like you I love you--" Tenten said suddenly cut off when Neji leaned in and started kissing her passionately.

"Neji..." Tenten breathed, gasping for air. "Come on." said the Kunoichi, a mischievious glint appearing in her eye. She dragged Neji out of the ballroom and into one of the bathrooms and the two began making out, progressively undressing each other. Neji had lifted Tenten's skirt over her thigh and Tenten having unbuttoned Neji's shirt when Michael suddenly came in.

"Ah!" Tenten squeaked, a line of red appearing across he face.

"Um, well, hey, if you need a room there are a few down the hall," Michael said, scratching his head sheepishly. "They're unlocked."

"Thanks Michael." Neji said. He pulled his girlfriend by the arm out of the bathroom and down the hall into the bedroom, which he locked as soon as they got in, but not before Neji draped his bowtie around the doorknob, a relatively universal signal that a man was alone with a girl, and demanded pricay and quiet. Michael went back into the ballroom.

"Hey, Sonny." Michael said.

"What, can't you see I'm doing something?" Sonny said trying to dance with his wife.

"Tell everyone to stay away from room number 24."

"Why is there a skeleton in the closet?"

"No, two of the ninjas are in there."

"Why are they in there? I mean, isn't that Naruto and Hinata's room?" Michael slapped himself on the forehead.

"They are having a private moment. A **_romantic_** one at that." Michael hissed through clenched teeth. A few people nearby looked at him, and then turned away, thinking nothing of it. Sonny chuckled.

"Well, I suggest you tell Naruto before he and Hinata walks in on them." Michael did so, and Naruto wasn't exactly pleased.

"Dammit, That's my room they're fooling around in!" Naruto said, raising his voice. Hinata then got his attention by seductively tracing her finger on his chest.

"We can get back at them by doing the same in their room, Naruto-kun..." she purred into his ear. Naruto's face grew an evil smirk. and the two got up and walked to Neji and Tenten's assigned room, hand in hand. Michael and Sonny shook their heads as they watched the couple walk away and Naruto drape his Konoha Hitai-ate on the doorknob.

In the bedroom Neji and Tenten were down to their undergarments after promising to each other they would go no further than that and making out furiously when Neji pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I just need to check something." Neji replied closing his eyes and doing a few seals.

"Byakugan!" He scanned her body, then grinned mischieviously.

"All right then."

"What was that all about? Tenten said.

"You'll see, or rather, feel it." Neji said. He embraced her and while his hands were behind her back, he began poking areas all around her body lightly. It wasn't to seal tenketsu. Rather, it was to expose erogenous zones around his lover's body. He learned this when he stumbled upon a book in his late father's bedroom, and, being careful to avoid Hiashi and anyone else, read it and took notes. The intertwined couple moved onto the bed, and Tenten was completely hot and bothered at this point. Neji decided to go for the win and made the final actions to send Tenten over the edge. Neji began planting butterfly kisses on her stomach, then moved on to squeeze and knead her buttocks, eclicting a moan of pleasure from Tenten. bring it home, he slipped a hand under her bra and lightly pinched her nipple. Tenten let out a yelp and a gasp of pleasure and satisfaction as she was sent to orgasmland, her panties getting soaked in the process. Minutes later, she was catching her breath as she lay next to Neji, who was looking very pleased with himself.

"I love you Neji." she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Love you too Tenten." he replied, knowing that at one point, she would reciprocate. And the two of them fell to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting back to the party everyone was wondering where the hell Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were, and what they were up to. For the rest of the night it was simply more dancing and food and drinking. By the time the party had ended Choji had eaten six bowls of shrimp cocktail and Sasuke had become deeply intoxicated from drinking a little too much wine.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'm coming." he said with slurred speech. He fell on his face.

"Man, you really are crocked." Sakura picked him up and went down to one of the rooms and lied him on the bed. She took his clothes, which were stained with liquor and threw them outside. She then put her hand on his head and began to sing him a lullaby. Before long he was sound a sleep.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." she said kissing him on the forehead. She got into the bed next to the one he was in and went to sleep.

"Some party." Naruto said taking off his suit jacket and bowtie.

"It was really nice of your foster family to invite the rest of us." Hinata said taking off her shoes and stockings. The whole situation was feeling really awkward and Hinata only felt herself torn between her feelings. Almost instantly an angel version of herself and a satanic version of her self appeared on her shoulders.

"Hinata you don't have to loose your virginity tonight he said he could wait." the angel said.

"You baka, nothing beats loosing your virginity, you feel so free afterwards." the satanic version countered. Then, the angel said something that ended the arguement.

"I happen to know from personal experience that love is like a fine wine that ripens with age. Let your body mature a few more years, and combine that with your relationship, and it's guaranteed he'll be yours forever."

The devil version's mouth hung open. Since she knew she was beat, the devil version poofed away in a huff, annoyed she had been beaten.

"Thanks, Angel." Hinata said. "I'm sure your words will prove true."

"No problem. But, If you want to put a little devil into the relationship, use that book of notes your mother wrote. It's how you and Hanabi were conceived in the first place." replied the Angel, who then poofed away.

"Hinata you ok?" Naruto said walking up to her.

"Remember how I said I'd want to wait?" Hinata said.

"Yeah I know." he said. Suddenly, he had to fight back a nosebleed when Hinata unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing her lacy black undergarments.

"Well..." she purred suggestively, turning around and slowly starting to unbutton Naruto's shirt. "That doesn't mean we can't work on our foreplay every now and then."

"You sure?" Naruto said.

"Positive." she said, leading him to the bed. The two began kissing each other furiously and undressing each other and before they knew it, Hinata had taken Naruto to a whole new degree of pleasure.

"Why'd you opt for that? And where did you learn that technique? That felt wonderful!" Naruto breathed as the two lay in bed at the end of their furious make out session. She turned over towards him.

"I just felt like I wanted to show you how much I love you." Hinata said.

"Well you didn't have to do it but thanks anyway Hinata-chan." he said. "You know, I think I like this new side of you. People always thought you needed confidence".

"Arigato Naruto-kun, You awakened that side when you kissed me back in Central Park!" she giggled, hugging him as the two fell to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto awoke with Hinata's arm draped over his bare chest. She stirred soon next to him, and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. They put on the supplied bathrobes in the hotel room and were set to go to their original hotel room when they heard a knock at the door. Opening it, Naruto and Hinata saw Tenten and Neji at the door. both couples saw each other and quickly disengaged their public displays of affection.

"What the hell are you guys doing in our hotel room?" asked Neji, slightly irked. He noticed Hinata seemed more confident, which may have been a possible sign of improvement.

"I should ask you guys the very same thing." said Naruto. My brother, Michael, told me that you guys were in our room. Having a 'private' moment, if I remember correctly."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Neji-nii-san?" said Hinata, catching Neji, who sweatdropped, off guard. He certainly hadn't seen this side of Hinata before.

"Touche, Hinata-sama." replied Neji, regaining his composure. "Well, let us come to an agreement. My business with Ten-chan is mine, like yours with Naruto-san is yours. The point is, neither of us tells Hiashi-sama about the other's experience last night."

"Deal."

Later, at breakfast, Sonny announced that the Konoha ninja, as guests of honor, were invited to stay until the end of the week, which the Corleones were hoping they would, while Naruto helped out the family in important matters. Luckily for the Corleones, the Konoha ninja present graciously accepted, not having seen enough of New York. As they continued breakfast, Sonny spoke to Naruto about why they needed him.

"We're sorry to bother you, Naruto. But we have one last mission for you, and only you this time here in the U.S. before you guys go back to Konoha."

"And why would that be?" asked Naruto.

"Well, when this is over, Michael will be going with you to Konoha." replied Sonny in a hushed whisper.

"Again, why?"

"You'll be watching his back while he offs McCluskey and Virgil 'The Turk' Sollozzo. Look, If there's anything you need, just say it."

"Just add a little extra to my teammates' pay and get me one of the Japanese Katana swords in the weapons room. Other than that, count me in."

To be Continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Read and Review, and give some love to _symbiotic._ He created most of this chapter!


End file.
